


hard to sleep next to you

by PseudonymousBitch



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Masturbation, Other, Sharing a Bed, gender ambiguous sole survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBitch/pseuds/PseudonymousBitch
Summary: Having a crush on your boss sucks, especially when you have to share a bed with them one night.





	hard to sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this.

It had been yet another arduous day in the Commonwealth, full of fights, guns, and more fights, and MacCready felt like he was about to drop. Kicking super mutant butt wasn't exactly something he was new to, but that didn't mean he enjoyed doing it all day... especially when his boss's idea of a "good battle strategy" was to rush straight into Trinity Tower without a second thought.

Whatever, MacCready supposed. They both lived, and he had to admit, watching the Sole Survivor totally wreck the place was... strangely attractive. Not that he'd ever admit that to their face, though. Never. It was just a dumb crush, and he'd get over it.

Nighttime wasn't far away, and Sole decided to bunker in the closest shelter they could find. After all, they were both utterly exhausted, and there wasn't exactly a wide selection of places to sleep in the ruins of Boston. Anything with a roof and a bed was good enough for Sole at this point, and MacCready was inclined to agree. Unfortunately for MacCready, though, the shelter Sole had decided on had exactly that: one roof... and one bed.

"Uh, Boss, you sure about this?" he'd asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You don't think it'll be, I don't know, weird?"

The Sole Survivor just laughed their laugh – their saccharine, adorable laugh that made MacCready hate himself for blushing at – and that was that.

"It's only weird if you make it weird, Mac."

\---

After getting unpacked for the night, MacCready reluctantly curled up next to the Sole Survivor. His back pressed against their own, and he had to admit that he found it... strangely comforting, once the awkwardness subsided. They were warm, and that warmth was a sensation he'd never realized he missed until now. If it weren't for this dumb _freaking_ crush, MacCready probably would have found himself relaxed by it. If only things could have been that simple.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander, trying to force himself to fall asleep. Most nights, he replayed the day in his head as best he could, usually drifting off to sleep before he finished. Tonight, however, sleep would not come, for multiple reasons. Having to share a bed with his boss was bad enough, but the thoughts that kept popping into his head were only complicating things.

Despite his best efforts - despite telling himself to specifically NOT think about them - MacCready couldn't stop thinking about the Sole Survivor. It was more than his usual thoughts; he already knew he was crushing hard, but the thoughts in his head were far worse than some innocent schoolyard feelings. MacCready couldn't stop thinking about the Sole Survivor's vault suit. How it clung to their skin, accentuated every curve... how, earlier today, Sole had leaned against the railing of the elevator down from Trinity Tower, pointing something in the distance out to MacCready, but he hadn't been paying attention. He had been distracted by how incredibly _tight_ Sole's stupid vault suit was, and how badly he wanted to be the thing pressed so tightly against their body instead.

He replayed a million different scenarios in his head, scenarios in which he pressed himself against Sole leaning on the railing, and Sole didn't resist. They just gave one of their signature smirks and pressed back against him, grinding their hips against him. Scenarios in which he kissed their neck, let his hands trail down their chest, past their stomach, to their...

Suddenly, Sole shifted in their sleep, and MacCready became acutely aware of two things. Firstly, the person he'd been fantasizing about – his damn _boss_ , for that matter – was right there... and second, he was ridiculously hard. Hard enough to not even care that the Sole Survivor was sleeping right beside him.

MacCready found himself pondering the what-ifs again, this time fantasizing about what would happen if he did something like, say, jerk off right beside his boss. Would they wake up? Would they groggily roll over, perhaps reaching their hand down his pants to assist him? Or maybe, just maybe, they'd climb on top of him instead. He knew that, realistically, if the Sole Survivor caught him doing something like that, they'd never let him live it down. At best, it would become some stupid inside joke between him and the Sole. Some perverted part of his brain found the sheer idea of Sole catching him to be incredibly arousing, though, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep like this anyway.

He slowly inched a hand down the covers, mentally preparing to explain it off as an itch if Sole up. When they didn't, he pressed his hand against his clothed erection, rubbing himself through his jeans. He bit his lip, holding back a sigh – even though he was an excellent sniper, he found situations like these much more difficult to stay quiet during.

He closed his eyes, resuming his fantasies from earlier. Taking Sole from behind, feeling himself inside them... hearing them moan his name, grinding against him as he pounded them with all he had. The Sole's voice was gorgeous and imagining it thick with lust – thick with a desire for him – set him completely off.

Touching himself through his jeans was soon not enough. He swallowed thickly, holding in a shuddering breath, and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans as best he could with one hand. He slid his hand into his underwear as carefully and quietly as he could. He paused for a moment, listening for any sign that Sole was awake, and then began stroking himself gently. It didn't take him long to find a comfortable rhythm – not fast enough to make a sound, but not slow enough to be a miserable tease.

He thought of all the different ways he wanted Sole. He wanted to see them mussed up and sweaty, worked up and practically begging for MacCready to take them. He wanted to see them take charge, too; he wanted to watch them smirk with satisfaction as their hands and mouth turned him into a quivering mess, crying out for a release. Thinking about all the different ways Sole could toy with him sent warm ripples of pleasure throughout his body like a shockwave. God, what he wouldn't do to feel their touch right now. Just the warmth of their back against his – a reminder of where he was, of who was _right there_ – spurned him on in ways he knew he'd be ashamed of tomorrow.

He chewed down on his lip and buried his head into his pillow, doing anything he could to keep himself from making an obvious sound. He knew it wasn't going to take him much longer, fortunately, but he also knew it was going to take everything he had to not completely lose it when he came. As he got closer, though, he found it harder to care. He continued working his erection, precum leaking out and making his hand slick. It was almost definitely making a sound, but he was too far gone to worry about it. Sole was asleep, right? No big deal. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, feeling his orgasm building.

Sole then shifted in their sleep, and that's what did it for him. He came, hard. He let out a sharp breath as he did so, his mind utterly blank from the waves of pleasure that were hitting him.

When his orgasm finally subsided, he let out a quiet sigh and wiped his hand off on his shirt. He quickly decided that the mess he'd made in his pants was an issue for future him.

He closed his eyes, completely relaxed from the post-orgasm bliss, and finally drifted off to sleep.

\---

Sole was the first one awake that next morning, and they took it upon themself to prepare a breakfast of mirelurk omelets. Breakfast _was_ the most important meal of the day, after all.

MacCready wasn't much of a morning person, and he'd be the first to admit it, but he always made an exception for delicious food. He rolled out of bed, groggy, his only focus being on scarfing down that omelet as fast as he could.

"Sleep well last night, MacCready?" Sole asked with a smile on their face, and MacCready nearly choked on his food. In that moment, he remembered something terrible – _his pants were still unbuttoned._


End file.
